bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic Jackpot Striker
Atomic Jackpot Striker is or "7-7-7" by Nicolette Shea is another sentient piece of the Treasure Collection, a mecha that is the core piece to form Atomic Jackpotzord. His code is 7-7-7. He is a redeco of Atomic Striker, and as such retains similar, if not entirely the same, functions of Atomic Striker. Overview Atomic Jackpot Striker is the second sentient part of the Treasure Collection, and was brought to life possiby from Arsene Lupin's wish. He is the second Atomic Vehicle to have a Atomic Dialzord and Atomic Triggerzord form for both configurations of the Atomic Changer. She has two primary functions: activate a Atomic Boost for a finisher, and grow big to form either Giant Robo of both teams. Unlike other Lupin Collection pieces, due to being sentient, Atomic Jackpot Striker can control a Zwick Gangster once inside the target's safe, instead of the other way around. History Atomic Jackpot Striker escaped from the Zwick Gangster but was unable to leave their world until he met Karma Rx and Katrina Jade who were also trapped there. They together infiltrated the Gangler Mansion and engaged Gina de la Goche. After a short battle, they were able to open her safe and put Atomic Jackpot Striker inside, and forced her to open a portal back to the human world. When the Zwick Gangster monsters grew, Jackpot combined with Atomic Dialzords into Atomic Jackpotzord to fight and destroy them. Afterward, Atomic Jackpot Striker went missing. Atomic Jackpotzord Atomic Jackpotzord is the second Giant Robo of the Atomic Blitz. The formation of the first three Atomic Dialzords and Atomic Jackpot Striker. Atomic Jackpotzord can use the Jackpot Blade, and the Atomic Gyrozord's buzzsaw. The saw can even fire energy buzzsaws at the opponent. The combination also manifests an cape made from energy versions of it's shoulder pylons, which can fire energized doubles for attacks. Atomic Jackpotzord's finisher is the Atomic's Freedom Slash; where Atomic Jackpotzord's power is focused into the Jackpot Blade, while Atomic Patorlzord's power is into Atomic Tankzord's baton before charging at the enemy as Atomic Jackpotzord and Atomic Patorlzord simultaneously cross attack the enemy. Gallery Notes * The Atomic Jackpot Striker's Dial Code (7-7-7) is a reference to the number 777 (Which is used on most slot machines in the United States to identify a jackpot) and the superstition that 7 is a lucky number in some parts of the world. *Whereas Atomic Flightzord is based on a thief, Atomic Jackpotzord is based on a crime lord. *The crown of Atomic Jackpot Striker is also same as Atomic Striker's crown as it is slightly recolored. **Ironically, fusing them is what Karma Rx & Sheena Ryder thought Atomic Striker would've done to them. **In theory, this would allow Spade Cupp to make 3 copies of herself. However, since Atomic Jackpot Striker did not have an interchangable pin llke Atomic Striker, changing the said Atomic Vehicle to Atomic Triggerzords Mode still gave the same sounds like when it is in Atomic Dialzord Mode on the Atomic Changer. See Also *Jackpot Striker - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Allies Category:Zords